Trandosha
General Information Saga Edition Core Rules|page=236}} Knowledge Lore Knowledge Sciences Old Republic Era Knight of the Old Republic|page=127}} By the time of the Great Sith War, Trandosha has been a part of the Republic for several centuries, though it has not integrated itself into the Republic as thoroughly as other planets. In fact, though the world has representation in the Galactic Senate, Trandosha itself has little Republic presence. The recent discovery of Kashyyyk, however, opens up new avenues to galactic prominence for Trandosha. The planet negotiates with the Czerka Corporation to gain slaving rights to Wookiees, beginning a millennia-long struggle between the Wookiees and the Trandoshans. Clone Wars Era Due to its position within the Kashyyyk system, Trandosha’s only representation in the Senate is Yarua, a Wookiee. The two species have never seen eye to eye, and their relationship is, at best, lukewarm at the outbreak of the Clone Wars due to a number of factors. Peaceful negotiations between the two species had never been completely successful. Shortly before the outbreak of the Clone Wars, diplomacy completely breaks down when a Wookiee ship is attacked over one of Trandosha’s moons. In response, the Wookiees erect a blockade around Trandosha. Peace talks rekindle the following year, but these fail when the Wookices learn that the Trandoshans are seeking Senatorial backing with the aid of the Trade Federation. Though never committed to the Separatist cause in a public forum, a number of independent Trandoshan organizations join forces with the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. Pirate bands, slavers, and pro-Trandoshan terrorist groups participate in many Separatist actions, particularly those that take place on the Wookice homeworld prior to the Battle of Kashyyyk. In truth, many (if not most) of these groups have indirect financial backing from Trandosha itself, as the planetary government is only too happy to direct its own attacks upon the Wookiees from the shadows. Legacy Era With the blockade of neighboring Kashyyyk, Trandosha has become the new influential power in the Kashyyyk system. Unlike the Wookiees, the Trandoshans have shown no penchant for causing strife with the Empire, and the planet has been rewarded for it. Most of the commerce that once went through Kashyyyk is now flowing through Trandosha, giving the natives a much-needed economic boost. With the influx of credits, Trandosha is taking great steps to upgrade its cities and technology. The government of Trandosha is hoping that, with Kashyyyk out of the picture, their world will finally become a major power in the galaxy. New money also means new weapons and new starships, and thanks to favorable deals with the Empire, Trandosha has become a significant military power. The Empire has granted Trandosha the authority to patrol its star system for Wookiees who have violated the blockade on Kashyyyk, with the authority to use lethal force on any suspected Wookiee smugglers. Furthermore, since the rise of Darth Krayt, Trandosha has become a primary trade hub for nearby inhabited systems, forcing planets like Boz Pity, Sriluur, and Togoria to deal with the Trandoshans or pay exorbitant prices to have trade goods shipped in from other regions. Trandosha is a world receiving a quick influx of credits and power, and the Trandoshans are using that power to bully neighboring worlds, all with the endorsement of the Empire. Trandosha’s bullying is hardly restricted to nearby systems, either; the planet has begun making threats against worlds as far away as Hapes, Manaan, and Nal Hutta, attempting to force those worlds to bow to their will or face the Trandoshans’ wrath. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Galactic Gazetteer Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era